


soul meets body

by quietrook



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate - clues, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, im writing this as i go no planning lol, rated mature just in case???? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietrook/pseuds/quietrook
Summary: Blue Sargent has never wanted to find her soulmate, really, but she can't help but wonder why all the clues have started to contradict each other.





	soul meets body

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate au: Each year imprinted on your arm, whispered in a dream, sent in a mail or whatever, is a hint to who/where is your soulmate.  
> source: http://r-evolve-art.tumblr.com/post/132787186198/soulmates-au-list-pt-2

Blue Sargent loathed the whole soulmate thing. She had, ever since she was little. Immediately after hearing the explanation of the stack of one-sentence post cards her aunt Persephone had, she had slid off of the kitchen counter and promptly announced that she was never having a soulmate. Even then she knew, of course, that you can’t change something like that; everyone has a soulmate. It isn’t a choice. That didn’t stop her from deciding at the age of five that, even if she ever figured it out, she would never look for her soulmate.

Then she got her first clue.

It came in the form of a fortune cookie when she was only a year older. She’d picked through her takeout container slowly and methodically, leaving pools of sauce in her wake, until there was nothing left but the cookie. She loved fortune cookies, because they were ridiculous and held none of the doomed conviction that her family’s predictions always entailed. There was nothing like opening a fortune cookie and getting some ridiculously vague and yet somehow inspiring message like “the secret to getting ahead is getting started”.

So it was that Blue was vastly disappointed when she opened her fortune cookie, discarded the crunchy wafer, and eagerly read: looks like a boy detective. Blue flipped over the fortune with a frown; the back simply read _clue #1._

She was furious. She demanded a second cookie; upon receiving it, she snapped up the fortune greedily and stuffed it into her pocket, committing it to memory: _consume less. share more. enjoy life._ What a much more satisfying message to receive from the prophecy gods. Now that she was sated, she had questions, and she turned to her matronly figures.

First of all, what kind of stupid clue was that? What did a boy detective even _look_ like at her age?

Maura patiently explained with a poorly hidden smile that the clues didn’t describe one's soulmate at the age they received the clue; the clues were meant to detail what someone would be like at the moment they were to meet their soulmate.

Blue’s next questions were: so how am I supposed to remember this stupid stuff? Am I supposed to keep every single clue I get my entire life?

Persephone nodded pleasantly, and sure, that was all fine for her and her nice little handy stack of colorful, landscape postcards, but you got the same kind of clues your entire life. Maura had a dream journal filled with hastily scrawled messages that had been whispered to her in dreams and transcribed in the two minutes following waking. Calla had scraps of paper with scrawling script that matched Persephone’s handwriting.

Blue had fortunes from fortune cookies. She had to admit that the idea of saving all of them appealed to her as a concept, but she refused to keep them. She absolutely rejected the whole idea. When they were cleaning up, she tossed hers at the trash can and didn’t even check to see if it made it in.

It didn’t. It was grabbed on the way out of the door and hastily stuffed into a pocket, to be later placed into a small, ornate box for posterity’s sake by Blue’s mother.

You never know when you’re going to change your mind about something, she had said, and that was that.


End file.
